Touch-sensitive displays (also known as “touch screens” or “touchscreens”) are well known in the art. Touch screens may be used in many electronic devices to display graphics and text, and to provide a user interface through which a user may interact with the devices. Touch screens are becoming more popular for use as displays and as user input devices on portable devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).